


"Are you going to hate me?"

by hanxel10



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst?, F/M, RomaGuda needs more fanfics, Romani is my husbando, i don't know what to say, i don't know why i made multiple relationships tag but it's because my OCD is attacking me, i need grammar help guys, i'm begging others to make more RomaGuda fic, i'm so bad at story telling but my imagination and brain tells me to do it, i'm still full of hopes, tagged as spoiler 'cuz u might ask wtf happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanxel10/pseuds/hanxel10
Summary: A memory flashbacks Ritsuka Fujimaru (Gudako) about a certain serious question that the Head of Chaldea's Medical Facility, Doctor Romani Archaman asked to her before.(One-shot fanfiction)(WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD)





	"Are you going to hate me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
>  Hover your mouse pointer here if you want long ass explanation  
>    
> tl;dr: first fanfic of mine in AO3, i suck at English, also suck at storytelling, don't read if you don't want to think "wtf happened to him?"
> 
> By the way, this is more on Gudako's POV. (Or probably her POV.)
> 
> Might be out of character also. Please comment if you point it out.
> 
> Beginning notes done. Enjoy reading (not really)... ^^"

" _Ritsuka-chan... If I did something wrong, are you going to hate me?"_

_"Why are you asking me that question suddenly, Doctor?"_

_"I-I... just want to know if you will... After all, I'm useless, and I can't help thinking about it..." He answered while looking at me with his sad-looking green eyes._

_"Why would I hate you? There's nothing to be hated on you, Doctor. After all, I don't think that you'll do something wrong that'll be the reason to hate you, and that's that. Also, stop self-torturing yourself, Doctor. You're not useless, you just don't want to go onto frontline, right?"_

 

* * *

 

... I remember the question he suddenly asked me after we're back from the Babylonia Singularity.

_"... are you going to hate me?"_

... Honestly, it's hard to answer that question... I don't know what to answer... I don't want to think about it again because it causes pain to me so much whenever I remember how he torture his self with words such as "useless."

 

...

 

So that's what you're pertaining to, eh? You think that I will hate you just because everything about Goetia, the Singularities and the Incineration of Human Order is your fault...?

 

...

....

.....

 

... I... really don't know... Part of me wants to hate you, but part of me also... tells me that it's not enough reason to hate you...

After all, you saved us. You saved Chaldea. You saved humanity. You sacrificed your life just to save this cruel world.

And that, adds up to the reason why I love you... I love you even though you are a coward. I love you even though you are so introverted and pessimistic. I love you even though you never go onto frontline with us. I love you... who you are...

 

...

....

.....

 

I... I miss your smile... I miss your face... your voice... I miss everything about you...

... I don't hate you...  
... and that, is my answer...

Please, come back...

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> Sorry for my grammar errors. It's the first time (or not...) I posted a fanfic and I just feel like making one because the RomaGuda side is dry and silent. :(
> 
> Also, this imagination of mine is stuck in my brain for weeks already, so I feel like writing it.
> 
> I also have a lot of imaginations about Romani and Gudako (be it general or r-18 *slaps*) in my mind. I actually have it in draft but I honestly need help regarding about it. ;-;
> 
> Also, praise our Best Doctor, he needs more love and I want our fluffy husbando to come back. ;'( (Don't we all?)
> 
> I appreciate comments and thoughts about this fanfic of mine.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
